Heartbreak Toy
by strong.till.you.break
Summary: Selena is the heartbreaker. Nick is the one who has to put up with it. Miley's the toy that Nick unknowingly breaks. Rated M mature content. NILEY!
1. O N E

Heartbreak Toy

**O N E**

**

* * *

**I didn't get it.

Why was she like this? Did she enjoy torturing me? I sighed in defeat as my feet kicked away the loose gravel that had drifted away from the road. My mind wavered in all directions, never seeming to find a stopping place.

I tried to hold back, but the pain was too...painful. My legs seemed to work for themselves as they led me toward the brick house I knew too well by now.

Selena had hurt me yet again. I didn't understand why she would surrender to someone else, yet not me. My mind touched a weak spot, the picture the was carved into my head of Selena and another guy. She knew she had complete and utter control over me, and I knew it was _that_ hard to create a barrier, something that would lead me away from the hurt I was going through each time my heart broke in a million pieces.

But, I found that barrier.

Now, as I approached the house, I imagined a totally different girl. It was true, she was a life-saver. I didn't have any idea even close to what I would do without her. She was where I ran to when my parents started fighting at home, when my brother drank, when my dad started to hit, and, most of all, when Selena had hurt me. Again.

It isn't what I make it sound like. It's worse.

My body had taken over my mind; I knew exactly what to do and did it without even thinking. As soon as her face appeared at the door, my lips were already attacking hers. She knew what I wanted.

I pushed her inside her house and locked the front door, hoping to death that no one had seen. My hands found way to her shirt, fumbling with the first button. I gave up soon and ripped her top off, unaware of the buttons clicking against the hard wood floor. It didn't seem to matter to her, so I kept going.

She had been able to get my shirt off calmly, and did the same to my pants and boxers. She tried to reach for her skirt, but I was impatient. Our lips still moving together, I pulled her up and took her upstairs, bridal style. There, I let her take off her skirt slowly while I sucked on her neck, hitting her soft spot by memory on first try. She emitted a loud moan as she clutched my manhood. She worked magic.

As soon as we hit the bed, I turned her over, not even giving her enough time to breathe. I'm pretty this was more important.

I entered her slowly, always cautious like I was. When I was sure she absolutely could take it, I quickened my pace, my breath coming out in weak gasps.

I completely forgot about Selena and all the drama she brought with her. I relieved myself by being with my barrier--Miley.

-H E A R T B R E A K T O Y-

My fingers combed through her hair, trying to softly wake her up.

"Nick?" She breathed on my neck, obviously not forgetting what had happened the day before.

"Yeah?" I tried hard to keep control over my hormones that appeared when her break tingled on my neck.

"Are you leaving?"

"Not yet. I don't think I can face Selena at the moment," I replied, sitting up.

"So you plan on forgiving her?" She asked. And I knew the answer.

Yes.

* * *

**This is more like a preview, so I don't know why I labeled it "O N E" The actual chapters might be longer. If you follow me on Twitter (xmistyxheart) you'll know I've been planning for this for a long time. I hope it isn't that crappy! **

**-Victorie**


	2. T W O

Heartbreak Toy

**T W O**

**

* * *

**"Yes, I need to forgive her." I spoke quietly, because I knew exactly what she would say.

"Why?" She inquired. "Why do you let her ruin you time and time again? Why is it that no matter what she does to you, no matter how wrong it is, you forgive her?"

"Because," I stated simply. "I need to."

"But do you _want_ to?" She implied.

"I..." I paused, thinking about my answer. "I don't know what I want anymore. And even if I did, I'd still forgive her."

"You're stupid." She stuck out her tongue and scurried off. I laughed, and chasing after her, I completely forgot about the total disaster I was in.

- H E A R T B R E A K T O Y -

"Nick! Bring your little ass over here or I'll drag it over here myself!" Her voice called over, and I took that as a reminder that we would be late for school. I stuck my ice-cold feet into some mis-matched socks, not caring at the moment. If we missed the bus, we'd miss school. Miss the embarrassment. Miss the Selena drama.

I slowed my movements.

"Nick! I wasn't kidding about the dragging you over here part!"

I sighed, knowing that I'd have to deal with Selena sooner or later. I would've chosen later if it weren't for Miley nagging at me.

I couldn't believe Miley's excitement. Who would've thought that she _liked_ school? I followed her out the door and locked it, rushing ahead of her toward the stop. I saw her linger behind and mumble to herself, so I decided that I should listen to her conversation. Maybe I'd benefit from it.

"I can't believe he's letting it go...mistake...stupid bitch...Slutlena."

It wasn't that hard to tell who she was talking about.

"He...doesn't even know the truth about...Jacob...doesn't even...him."

I struggled to hear her voice, lowering by the second. I wanted to know what this "truth" was.

"Sure, she can...but he...forgive her without even knowing...what he's in for."

Man, this girl is really freaking me out. Maybe Selena was a stripper. Or an alcoholic.

"I have...tell him. Not now...even...maybe I should...give Slutlena a...to tell him...the truth."

Or maybe, she should just spit it out!

* * *

**I have decided to make these chapters really short, because the plot I have, a lot of things happen in just a few hundred words, but I want some cliffhangers too. If I don't get at least 2 more reviews in the next 2 or 3 weeks, I'll cancel this.**

**STORY UPDATE:**

**Fighting For Our Lives (On hold, I have a huge writers block. Working on Chapter 3, though)**

**No Way Out (Part 2 will be out soon.)**

**Just Acting, Right? (Preparing to release a few -maybe 3 or 4- chapters at a time)**

**You're Not Sorry (Next part will be Niley)**

**Dear Nicholas (Working on Chapter Two. I loved the response to this!)**

**ONE-SHOTS:**

**Expect "What Hurts the Most" One-shot soon. **

**-Victorie**


	3. T H R E E

Heartbreak Toy

**T H R E E**

**

* * *

**It was after class, and I was still completely annoyed at what Miley was saying earlier. Not to mention I saw Selena with another guy at school. In the closet. The _janitor's_ closet. I didn't want to think about that anymore. I just wanted to crawl to Miley right now. She was a good friend.

But do good friends have sex with you? And does it mean anything?

I pushed these thoughts out of my head silently, trying to focus on the mile-a-minute clock hanging above the door. My heart was ready to burst. I just couldn't take another second of Selena's flirting.

"Okay, class dismissed, everyone." My feet were the first to land outside the doorway, although I sat in the second-to-last row. Scanning the heads for a brunette, I shot over the linoleum.

Still no sign of Miley.

I couldn't take it anymore-I let my mind wander to my memories of the afternoon before, my member perking up just at the thought. Finally, I sighted her oceanic blue orbs.

She nodded stiffly, and turned the other way, gesturing with her free hand for me to follow behind.

I didn't care where we were going as long as we went there.

She lead me across school grounds, through the grape vineyards on the south side of town, and finally through a rust-iron gate. I peered in cautiously.

I stared up at the gigantic, and well furnished, mansion looming up ahead. Even worse, it wasn't even looming. It was more like... just being there. I thought creepy mansions were supposed to be creepy.

"So, uh, did I tell you my Grandmother died four weeks ago?" Miley whispered.

"No." I replied firmly. I never knew.

"Oh, ha, must've slipped my mind!" Miley glanced away. "This was her house, now it's mine, I guess."

"What do you mean, you guess?" I asked.

"Well, my mom was furious that my Grandma willed this house to me...that she kicked me out."

My mouth made a silent O shape. "No way in hell." I didn't usually cuss, but I was too freaked out to care. Kicked her out? "How in the effin world are you going to live?"

"Here. Like I told you." Miley answered like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Yeah, well happens tomorrow when you want breakfast?" I asked.

"Oh, did I mention she left money too?"

"You might have missed that detail." I sighed sarcastically.

"Right. So..."

"Yeah?"

"You still up for it?" she asked timidly.

"More than ever." I answered.

"Oh, yeah, sorry for asking-" I pressed my lips against hers. Reminding me of why I was here in the first place made me need it more. I felt her slip her tongue in.

* * *

**YES! I'm on a roll! Anyways, I THINK this was longer than the usual. I was really enthusiastic for this to come out because I really wanted to get into what Miley was talking about, but that happens after this, so...**

**If you want the next part, you'll just have to review and see what happens :) It won't be so incredibly dirty that you won't stand it..so no worries. **

**Speaking of "No Worries", did you know have the next part of "Just Acting, Right?" out? Haha, suspense in the next one! Dear Nicholas should be out next...probably either later tonight (it's 11:48 PM, so I guess I should say morning) or on Tuesday. **

**Thanks for being so supportive!**

**-Lucette**

**(Twitter: xlucyluvsyou)**


	4. F O U R

**Heartbreak Toy**

**F O U R**

**

* * *

**

I dug my feet in the gravel and opened my mouth, letting her tounge roam. My hands skipped across her body, landing on the belt loop of her skirt.

"Inside..." Miley gritted her teeth when tried to pull her skirt off.

"Mhmm..." I lifted her up and took her to the nearest couch in the living room. I hope it didn't cost a fortune.

My hand gave way and I dug them into her hips. Pulling away, I bit her neck softly, then sucked harder, leaving a purple splotch behind.

"Wait, wait." Miley placed her hands on my face. I had no idea why I suddenly felt all tingly.

"Y-yeah." I muttered.

"I can't do this if you're just going to make up with Selena." she said as she sat up. I was annoyed. Why did she have to make things so complicated. She knew I wanted to get back with Selena.

"Miley. Please." I sat up as well, and pushed her off of me.

"No, Nick. It's like you don't even know what she's doing to you." she said, pushing her bangs back. "It's deceitful, mean, cruel..."

"And I'm willing to deal with it. As long as I have you." I said.

"Then what's the reason of having me if you can just go and do it with her?"

"It's-complicated..." I answered slowly.

"I'm not even your girlfriend. Or someone you like the least bit as a girlfriend." she said. My heart begged to differ.

"It's just, it's not the same."

"Yeah, it's not. You make-out with me, you're cheating. You make-out with her, you're not."

"No, I meant that it doesn't _feel _the same. With you, it's special..." I thought about it.

"And with her it's not?" she questioned.

"No, it's not." I told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Look, I don't know why I love her. I just do." I stated flatly. It felt like the words meant less when I was talking about Selena.

"Are you sure you do? Or are you just wrapped up in some lie?"

"It's none of your business!" I was aggravated. Why did she care?

"None of my business?" She scoffed. "She's the reason I'm here with you right now! It is my business as much as it is yours."

"It might be your business, but I can tell you that you're not going to be able to fix it." I told her, then looked at her. "Why do you have to make such a big deal?"

"I've been your toy, to use and to play with, to dress up and destroy. You don't even know the damage you've done until the battery runs out."

"What are you talking about?" I was totally confused.

"I'm saying that while you're heart is broken, you're breaking mine. You act like I don't even have feelings. How do you think I feel when you tell me over and over again how much you love Selena, every single time we see eachother?" she looked away.

"Oh, so it all comes down to jealousy!" I pulled her face towards mine to look into her eyes.

"No. I'm not jealous-I'm hurt." She pushed me away and stood up. "Can you leave now?"

* * *

**I know I did a horrible job...but I still appreciate nice and helpful feedback!**

**-Lucette (lucy)**

**(Twitter: xlucyluvsyou)**


	5. F I V E

**Heartbreak Toy**

**F I V E**

**(warning; rated M)**

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

**

* * *

**

_"Oh, so it all comes down to jealousy!" I pulled her face towards mine to look into her eyes._

_"No. I'm not jealous-I'm hurt." She pushed me away and stood up. "Can you leave now?"_

"You're kidding," I stated flatly.

"No, I'm not. I told you, I'm done with your sick games. If you love her so much, just leave me. Leave. If you think having an "affair" with me is so special then stay. Breakup with Selena, and stay. But since it's obvious what your choice will be, leave." I saw her look away.

"Miley, Miles-"

"You can think of me as the worst person in the world, but I'm telling you, my heart is broken. I have no one to help me fix it, and each time, it's you that breaks my heart." Miley reached up to wipe away a drifting tear.

I pulled her hand away softly, and brought my hands to cup her cheek. I wiped away her tears using my thumbs. "What happened to the Miley I used to know?" I said quietly. "What happened to the one who'd do anything for me?"

"She broke free." Miley put her hands over my and pulled them away slowly.

"Miley-" I started

"I know I'm being a bitch, but I can't live on without knowing who you're going too. You ever thought that I might love you...?" she said. I was shocked, Miley, love, me? Impossible. We were best friends. "Yep, that's right. I love you." she continued.

Something turned over in my heart. A fuzzy feeling. Before long I realized that I felt the same way.

I must've stayed silent for too long thinking, because Miley shed a few more tears before she motioned silently for me to leave. I was too dazed to react, and she pushed me towards to the door and out of the house. She closed the door slowly.

"Miley!" Coming to my senses, I stuck my foot in the gap between the door and doorframe, ignoring the growing pain. I grabbed at her wrist.

"W-what?" she stumbled out and a caught her and brought her close to my body.

_Miley's POV_

I felt myself trip and fall...straight into his arms. I let out a few more tears, not knowing what he was going to say.

His arms pushed me away slightly. I was scared. But then he cupped my face again, and put his forehead against mine. Our lips were a hairs -width apart. Before I could register my feelings, his soft lips were pressed on mine.

It was a different kiss than any we'd had before, it was with force, but also passion. My heart melted.

He pulled away, a slowly kissed each of my tears, then hugging me again. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, barely audible. "I love you."

I nodded, showing that I'd heard. I felt his arms squeeze tighter, like he was hoping this moment wouldn't ever end. I was too.

We stood there for a while, and my mood was lifting. I felt him start sucking on my neck. I relaxed, knowing that we were finally good again, that I'd let him.

Seeing that I didn't do anything to stop him, he sucked harder, finally hitting my sweet spot, and making me let out a moan. I loved this.

_Nick's POV_

The second I heard her moan, I hardened. I bit her neck softly before slipping up to her chin, and finally her lips. I played around with her tongue noticing that she was shivering from excitement. My hands made their way to her skirt, and slowly slipped them into her panties.

She was wet. Very.

My member went harder, I was so turned on.

I was about to do some pleasuring before she softly reminding me that we were on show for anyone looking. I lifted her up and into the house, slamming her against the door right after it closed. I tore her clothes off at record-speed and took off my top, pants, and boxers. I fell to the floor and put my lips to her wet core.

I took it slowly, then suddenly sticking my tongue in. I heard her scream, but by then I was to ecstatic to really think about it. I stood back up and pulled her down onto the floor with me. Immediately, I turned on top and started attacking her lips.

I felt her hands flick across my hardened member, pulling on it. I put a hand on her breast and squeezed, making her moan into my mouth.

She pulled even harder, and I was getting impatient. My mind was thinking slow, but my body wanted something else. I put my lips against her neck, and entered her, fast.

Everything beyond that went in a blur.

All I know is that she was a keeper.

* * *

**HELLO! Okay, so a little TOO M at the end, but, uh, this story is for PERVS ONLY! I have tons of other Niley fluffs, if you'd like to read 'em:)**

**I really am freaking out on how to end Just Acting, Right? And yes, it's coming to an end, after only 8 parts. I feel that I'm kinda getting off topic with the story. So, once I finish JAR up, I'll be making a NEW story (have one in mind!) to make-up for the loss and incredible amount of support I've gotten from JAR. Any ideas on how to end it? In fact, I'd like if someone could do a mini collaboration on the last one or two parts, anyone?**

**I knew I said I'd do a sequel for JAR, but that's only if someone is willing to do a collab with me. The sequel will have to be posted on my account, but of course you will get credit:) I'm serious, I really won't to a sequel UNLESS I get help, it's just too much. **

**So the new idea is called "High School Never Ends" which will have those popular cheerleading girls who think they're all that, those love-sick geeks, dirty talk (a little), and you know teenage hormonesXD What? OF COURSE it will be Niley!**

**OKAY, check out my updated profile! Just click on my username! **

**-LUCY!**


End file.
